Cruise Along
by ultimate-drax
Summary: What happens when all the Bleach characters goes on a cruise together for a month to party and get drunk? Let's just say a lot of women are gonna have to take a pregnancy test when this is all over. Ichi/Ruki and many others


**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie. **

**Summary: The Shinigami, The Arrancars and the Karakura gang decides to take a time of from the war and holds a temporarily truce to spend some quality time on an exact replica of the Titanic. What happens when all the Bleach characters goes on a cruise together for a month to party and get drunk? Let's just say a lot of women are gonna have to take a pregnancy test when this is all over.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo eyes narrowed irritably at the giant cruise ship before him. How did he manage to get himself into this shit, again? Didn't he learn his lesson from the time on the beach? And now they were spending time with their enemies. For two long weeks on a god damn cruiser. What made this trip more annoying was the fact that the ship was an exact replica of the Titanic, built by the 12th Division.<p>

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Ichigo said, eyes closed.

"Oh lighten up Ichigo," Yoruichi said with a wide smirk on her face. "Two weeks across the Caribbean on a luxury cruiser and it's free. How can you complain?"

"We're going to spend this vacation with our enemies," Ichigo growled, pointing at Aizen and his Espadas. "How can I not complain?"

"Will you relax Ichigo," Rangiku said, suddenly popping up behind him. "We were all skeptical about this at first. But then the writer forced us." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, how did he do that anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"He said he would tie us up and play Justin Bieber for us over and over again if we didn't agree on his terms." Grimmjow answered.

"I don't fucking believe this," Ichigo sighed, putting his hands to his head.

"I feel for ya, Kurosaki." Toshiro said. "But it's only for two weeks and then everything will be back to normal again."

"As if anything's ever been normal in my life." Ichigo said. "At least two weeks without my old man constantly attacking me will be a close to a vacation as I'll get."

"Yeah, about that." Toshiro didn't get to finish since Isshin tackled Ichigo to the ground.

"What the hell!" Ichigo cried out, his father sitting on his back. "You're coming too?"

"Of course," Isshin replied, a wide smirk on his face. "The writer has invited every character who can and could possibly piss you of."

Ichigo threw Isshin of his back. "God damn it! Could this be more of a nightmare!" He shouted.

"Oh, this is going be so much fun!" Yes it could be more of a nightmare everyone thought when Charlotte Cuuhlhourne came into view, wearing a tight belly shirt and a tiny skirt. In fact the skirt was so small that you clearly see his thong.

"OH MY GOD! I'M BLIND!" Grimmjow shouted, covering his eyes.

"Nobody thinks that one's funny anymore, Grimmjow." Ichigo told the blue head.

"No, I'm seriously blind! I think my eyes are trying to protect my heart." Grimmjow replied.

* * *

><p>"I am going to murder the producers for this," Ichigo said while walking down to hallways to his cabin.<p>

"Will you try and relax for one second, Ichigo." Rukia said. "We're on vacation. And your dad's cabin is on the other side of this part of the ship so you don't have to worry about getting bombarded in the morning."

"Don't underestimate my dad, Rukia." Ichigo warned. "There is no limit for what he will do to get on my nerves."

"At least try and pretend you're having fun," Rukia said. "I want us to have a relaxing time while on this cruise."

"Alright, fine." Ichigo agreed. "I'll just get to my cabin and unpack and then we can have a look around."

"I'll meet you at the pool in twenty minutes," Rukia said and entered her cabin.

Ichigo finally found his cabin and as he entered her got stuck between some jackass and the door as the jackass tried to enter the same room at the same time. As it turns out that jackass was Grimmjow.

The two mortal enemies glared at each other. "Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo growled.

"This is my cabin," Grimmjow replied in a hissing manner. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo looked at his ticket and replied. "Cabin A-7?" He asked. Grimmjow nodded. "No. Absolutely not. There is no way you and I can be sharing rooms."

"I know that, that's why you will be sleeping out in the hallway while I get the cabin." Grimmjow replied.

"Forget it. You sleep in the hallway." Ichigo spat back.

The two struggled to get lose and when they finally entered the room they started fighting each other, brutally throwing kicks and punches at each other.

* * *

><p>Toshiro glared at the man before him. He was actually sharing cabin with the man he hated the most second to Aizen.<p>

"Now now, Chibi-Captain, no need to be hostile." Gin said, holding his hands up. "Remember, we're having a temporarily truce."

"I know!" Toshiro shouted. "But I don't have to like it." He hissed.

"Hey, will you two keep it down." Luppi said from his bed. "I'm trying to listen to the Jonas Brothers greatest hits." He said, holding up his IPod.

"You know, I tried to listen to Jonas Brothers once. But then I realized I'm hetero." Yammy said, arms crossed.

"Shut up!" Luppi shrieked like a girl. "I can't help I got good taste in music." He spat. "Its way better than any of that Creed or Bon jovi crap you listen to."

"Don't you dare insult Bon Jovi you little fruitcake!" Yammy shouted.

"Don't call me fruitcake you fat bald headed motherfucker!"

"Oh my god," Toshiro sighed. "This is even worse than anything Matsumoto can come up with. I hope she's having it worse than I do."

* * *

><p>"So, Hinamori, where's your cabin?" Rangiku asked.<p>

"Well let's see," She said, looking at her ticket. "I have cabin A-6."

"Aw, my cabin is A-10." Rangiku complained. "I wanted to share cabin with you."

"Don't worry about it, Rangiku-san. We'll still see each other on deck and in the mess halls." Hinamori assured Rangiku.

"And the pool," Rangiku cheered.

"Yeah, the pools." Hinamori sighed. "Anyways, I'm sure you will get along with your roommates."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now come along, Shuhei. I need to get to my cabin so you can unpack my things before sunset so I can get started on my tan." She called for Hisagi, who was carrying a mountain of luggage on his back.

"I'm …coming…Rangiku-san," Hisagi panted while struggling to keep up with the diva.

Rangiku thought she was going to like the people she was sharing her cabin with. She was wrong. When Rangiku entered her cabin and saw who she was sharing it with she looked like someone had just spit her in the face.

"No. Fucking. Way." Apacci exclaim.

"I'm sharing cabin with you guys?" Rangiku whined, in disbelief. She was going to share cabin with Harribel's three Fraccion.

"Well, this will be a depressing vacation." Mila-Rose sighed.

"Meh, might as well get used to her presence." Sun-Sun shrugged.

"Alright, but the upper bunk is taken." Apacci said, pointing at the upper bunk of the bed.

"No fair, I wanted the upper bunk." Rangiku whined.

"You want it, then come and take." Apacci threatened, fist raised high. "Make my day."

"Now that I think about it, the lower bunk doesn't seem so bad." Rangiku said in defeat.

"You're giving up already?" Apacci said, disappointed. "When we last meet you were all in on fighting."

"That was when I had to fight you," Rangiku replied. "We're here on vacation and I don't wanna fight. I wanna sunbath every day and get drunk every night and wake up with a killer hangover."

"I like your style," Mila-Rose said and got out of her bed.

"Why, thank you." Rangiku said and poked her head out the door. "Shuhei, will you hurry up with my luggage already."

"Hai," Hisagi sighed. He slowly managed to make it into the cabin and dropped the luggage on the floor. Hisagi's back was in pain.

"Thank you Shuhei," Rangiku said with her sweet girlish tone. "Could you help me unpack now?"

"Hai," Hisagi sighed again and bent down. But once he did that, his back snapped. "My back!" He shrieked.

"Shuhei, are you alright?" Rangiku asked.

"No, I'm not alright!" Hisagi shouted, holding hands to his back like an old man.

"Well do you feel good enough to unpack for me?" Rangiku stupidly asked. Hisagi looked at her with a look that said are you joking? And for the first time ever, Shuhei had to say no to Rangiku and went to find the doctor's room. "He's never said no to me before," Rangiku said, in awe.

"So you have a little slave boy of your own, huh." Mila-Rose said. "It's amazing what guys will do for ya when you squeeze your these babies together." She said, squeezing her boobs.

"I know, it's like hypnosis," Rangiku agreed.

"You two are gonna get along just fine," Apacci said. "You're both sluts who like talking about the size of your own tits."

"What's the matter Apacci?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Yeah, jealous." Rangiku mocked.

"Shut up you two or I'll carve some meat of your asses with my foot!" Apacci shouted.

"Now she's jealous of our asses," Rangiku said to Mila-Rose.

"It's not easy being sexy," Mila-Rose shake her head. "All the boys follow you around and all the ugly chicks hate you."

"Are you calling me ugly you Amazon whore!" Apache shouted.

"This is gonna be fun," Rangiku smirked.

* * *

><p>'A-7, A-7,' Renji mentally said as he tried to find his cabin. "Ah, here it is." He said and entered cabin A-15 and was surprised to see both Ichigo and Grimmjow badly beaten up and laying unconscious on the floor in a not so very hetero like position. They had obviously been holding each other's throats. Renji thought for a moment and got a vicious idea. He put down his bag and dug out his camera and started taking photos of the crime scene. Another thought hit him and he put aside the camera. He bent down and moved Ichigo's face closer to Grimmjow's and moved their hands down to the hips. He had to bit his lip to prevent himself from exploding with laughter. He took some more juicy pictures before putting the camera away and decided it was time to wake them up. He grabbed a vas with flowers and water and toke out the flowers and poured the water over the two. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo screamed when they saw how close they were to each other's faces. They jumped up and stood as far away from each other as possible. "Good, you're both awake." Renji smirked.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted.

"Looks like we'll be sharing cabins." Renji replied.

"Is that right," Ichigo asked and noticed a strange smirk on Renji's face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Renji said behind his small chuckle. "Just thought of something funny." He said and put his bag on the top bunker of the bed.

"Renji, that's my bunk." Ichigo said.

"What? No way. I took it first. Take the other one." Renji told Ichigo.

"Sorry, but this bunk is taken." Grimmjow said, positioning himself on the other bunk bed.

"I want the top bunk and can kick your ass easier than I can kick his," Ichigo told Renji.

"Yeah?" Renji said with a cocky grin. "Bring it on, carrot top. I'm not afraid of you. I'll kick you bonny aAAAH!" Renji cried the last part out when Ichigo grabbed Renji's hand and squeezed so hard, he went down on his knees. "Alright! Alright! The top bunk is yours. Don't break it! Don't break it!" He begged. Ichigo let go of Renji's hand picked up his bag and put it on the top bunk and took Renji's bag down. "You bully," Renji murmured, nursing his sore hand, tears at the end of his eyes. He knew exactly what he was gonna do with those pictures now.

"And my name isn't carrot top, you pineapple head, its Ichigo. If you call me carrot top again I'll throw you overboard." Ichigo warned Renji.

"Whatever," Renji said and started going though his belongings. He took out a laptop. "I'll be up deck viewing the ocean." He said and exited the room.

"Now that I think about it, I said I was gonna meet Rukia at the pool." Ichigo said close behind Renji.

"Finally, some lone time." Grimmjow said, and laid back to take a nap.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, you dumbass?" Rukia asked, annoyed. "You're ten minutes late. What happened to your face?"<p>

"I hit a door," Ichigo replied. "Did you meet your roommates?"

Rukia nodded. "Yep. I'm sharing room with the three scariest women of all. Captain Soifon, Captain Unohana and the 3rd Espada, Tia Harribel. Captain Soifon looked like she was gonna kill Harribel. She probably would have if Captain Unohana hadn't stopped her."

"You think you got it ruff?" Ichigo asked. "I'm sharing room with Grimmjow and Renji."

"So that's where you got your injuries," Rukia smirked. "A door hit your face?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? You should see Grimmjow." Ichigo said. "Anyway, where do you wanna go first?"

"I wanna see the start at the bow of the ship," Rukia said, sounding like an exciting child.

"Sure thing, whatever. You wanna do a Titanic pose while we're at it?" Ichigo joked.

"Shut up and come on," She said and pulled his hand.

Just then, a familiar voice was heard over the speakers.

"Attention, passengers. This is your captain, Urahara Kisuke, speaking. I just wanted to welcome you all onboard on the RMS Titanic Two and inform you that we'll be leaving the docks in less than five minutes."

"W-w-was that Urahara-san, claiming he was the captain?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Rukia nodded.

"What the hell's going on here?" Ichigo demanded.

"Didn't anybody tell you? This ship was built for us in particular. Haven't you noticed that there are no other passengers on board this ship other than characters of the animie?"

"I didn't think much about it but now that you mention it," Ichigo said.

"We can't kick back and relax on a human boat so Captain Commander Yamamoto had the 12th Division built this ship and Urahara was named captain."

"So all the staff…?"

"Hired Shinigami," Rukia explained. "Most of them are from the 4th Division."

"Figures," Ichigo sighed. "Oh well, two weeks across the Caribbean won't be that bad, I guess."

"Yeah, about that Ichigo." Rukia said. "The whole thing about just cruising along the Caribbean was just a lie so you wouldn't get too worked up. We're actually leaving the Caribbean to sail pass south America and then towards Hawaii before heading back home to Japan. So this trip is not for two weeks. It's a whole bloody months." Before Ichigo could complain, the ship honked, signaling that it was preparing to depart. "Oh, we're about to leave. Come on Ichigo, let's get to the railing." She ran off.

Ichigo sighed. "I am going to KILL whoever came up with this vacation!"

Before the ship departed, Rukia ran up to the bow of the ship. "Do you think we'll get to see any dolphins racing with the ship?"

"You really like it here, don't ya?" Ichigo asked, with his left eyebrow raised.

"Ever since I watched the movie for the first time I've always wanted to know what it is like to sail on the very ship itself." She said, looking across the ocean.

"If you really want to experience the real deal, we could always ask Toshiro make an iceberg and let the ship hit it," Ichigo joked.

"Stop being such a downer, Ichigo," Rukia told Ichigo. "Besides, unlike the first ship, this one is unsinkable. At least against icebergs."

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain Kurotsuchi wanted nothing but the best so he had the ship built out of titanium."

"You mean…the entire hull of this ship is made out titanium?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. Rukia nodded. "How did you guys afford that? Titanium is the hardest metal in the world. Building this ship must have cost a few dozen fortunes."

"Don't worry about that," Rukia said. "Soul Society is rich on titanium so building this ship wasn't that expensive. In fact, everything that's metal on this ship is titanium. Except for all the silver wears."

"No matter what you guys do, I always seem to get surprised," Ichigo groaned. "I still wouldn't say this ship is unsinkable."

"I dint say it was completely unsinkable. I only said an iceberg wouldn't be able to do much damage against a ship made out of titanium." Rukia argued back at Ichigo. The orange haired was about to argue back when they both felt the ship was starting to move. Rukia turned her gaze back towards the railing. When she felt the wind blowing in her face she couldn't help but smile. "This is even better than the movie."

'She can stand on open air, several hundred feet from the ground, do Shunpo and make ice attacks on a destructive level, yet she gets more excited over this?' Ichigo thought. 'She can be such a child sometimes.' "Hey Rukia, I got a question. Of all the ships Soul Society wanted, why…"

"Make a replica out of Titanic?" Rukia finished for him. "Everyone in the Soul Society has seen the movie. And we all thought if we're going on a cruise without any humans, why not make another Titanic? This one does however have a few differences."

"Like what?"

"Well for one, there's an outdoor pool at the back of the ship. Lieutenant Matsumoto insisted."

"Figures she would," Ichigo said. "So, a month on this cheap copy of a cruise. What do we do?"

"Well, one, this is not a cheap copy and two, we'll reach Rio de Janerio in about two weeks. Just in time for the Rio Carnival."

"The Rio Carnival?" Ichigo said in disbelief. "Rukia, you know I'm not a party person."

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter, Ichigo." Rukia said. "We'll stop at Rio de Janerio and we won't leave until the carnival is over."

"Well in that case, I'm not getting of this ship." Ichigo retorted.

"Quite being such a baby, Ichigo." Rukia told Ichigo. "We're on vacation. Is it so hard to try and relax and have fun? Oh wait, I forgot. You're Kurosaki Ichigo. The words relax and have fun don't mix with you."

"I so do know how to relax and have fun," Ichigo told Rukia.

"Prove it," Rukia dared him to. "When we get to the Rio Carnival, you have to show me you can have a good time and prove that you're not a boring rock all the time."

"Fine," Ichigo spat. "What will you give me if I win?"

"Respect," Rukia replied, plainly.

"No you won't," Ichigo murmured.

"What'd you say?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing," He replied. "Now, is there anything to do on this ship?"

"Well, let's see." Rukia began. "On the outside this ship is an exact replica of the Titanic. On the inside however we have some of the most advanced, sophisticated tech on the planet. We have casinos, night clubs, ball rooms, game rooms, theater, swimming pool and so much more."

"Well, what would you wanna do?" Ichigo asked.

"The others should be at the pool. Lets join them." Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand dragged him with her.

* * *

><p>From the upper deck, Gin could see Rangiku hanging out with the other girls at the pool. She was wearing the same bikini from her last trip to the beach and the silver headed man couldn't help but stare in awe. Truth be told, he had never seen his childhood friend in such a revealing outfit. And it was eating him up from the inside. He wondered what she would like completely naked. He mentally kicked himself for thinking of her that way. Sure, he couldn't deny the fact that he felt a certain spark for Rangiku but she deserves more than that. And after everything he's done, there was no way in hell she would ever think of him the way he think of her. And he had to change that.<p>

"Enjoying the view, Ichimaru?" Gin jumped in surprise when he saw Toshiro standing next to him.

"Chibi-chan, you really shouldn't do that. It's much more annoying when it's happening to someone else." Gin said, referring to when he and the other captains sneaks up on everyone.

"Be careful, Ichimaru." Toshiro said with an icy tone. "You've hurt Matsumoto before. I will be keeping my eyes on you."

Gin looked pass Toshiro and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure I'm the one you need to keep your eyes on," He made Toshiro turn so he could see Aizen, walking towards them. He was dressed in a way none of them expected him to be. He wore a pair of sandals, ocean blue bathing shorts with a white palm leaf on the side, a Hawaiian shirt, a pair of sunglasses and a straw hat.

"Good evening, Gin, Captain Hitsugaya." He politely said, walking past them.

"Well, that was unexpected." Toshiro replied and turned his gaze back on Ichimaru. "And for the record, I will be keeping an eye on both of you." He told him and stormed off.

Gin looked hurt and innocent and asked himself. "What did I ever do to him?"

* * *

><p>Rangiku thought sharing rooms with Harribel's Fraccions was gonna be hell. But she has found Mila-Rose to be quit enjoyable. The two of them had a lot in common. They both seem to enjoy showing of and getting drunk. Rangiku was wearing the same bikini from her trip to the beach with the SWA and Mila-Rose's was orange colored with lion markings on them to match her cero and Resurreccion. In fact, every Arrancar seemed to be wearing a bathing suit that matched the color of their cero and Resurreccion.<p>

"So how'd ya like the company of the Gotie 13 so far?" Rangiku asked, leaning against the bar, holding a glass of martini.

"They're okay, I guess. Although, that old guy over there is giving me and every other girl a look a find quit repulsing." Mila-Rose replied.

"Yeah, Captain Kyoraku is a sex hungry womanizer. But he's a noble man when he needs to. He's almost like a male counterpart of myself." Rangiku said, a clear smile on her face.

"Well that sounds pretty freaky," Mila-Rose said. "So what'll happen until we reach Rio de Janerio. I mean, are we just gonna hang out on this cruiser for two weeks?"

"Of course!" Rangiku happily exclaimed. "We work our asses of all day all year and we never get any appreciation for it. This is just what we all need. Enemies mingling with each other as if nothing has ever happened."

"Some people don't see it that way," Mila-Rose said, pointing at Kenpachi, who had chased Ichigo up the mast.

"Come down here and fight me Ichigo!"

"NO!"

"Oh, that happens all the time. Don't worry. Captain Unohana usually is the one who manages to calm him down." Rangiku assured Mila-Rose. "So, there are a lot of good looking guys around here. See anyone you like?"

"Nah. I'm not interested in men." Mila-Rose said.

"Oh? So you're…?"

"It's not like that, you airhead!" Mila-Rose spat at Rangiku. "It's just that every man I meet sees only my body but not me. So I gave up men a long time ago."

"Aw come on. Could you be more of a cock blocker?"

"That depends on what you may think of that."

Rangiku looked at where Mila-Rose was pointing at and saw, to her horror, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne walking down the pool, dressed in a banana hammock. Both women turned away, with a look of disgust on their faces.

"How he can't see what an ugly bastard he is is beyond me," Mila-Rose said.

"Nothing could be more scary than that." Rangiku said but was proven wrong when a familiar voice sang into her ear.

"Hi, Ran-chan."

"Gin! What the…"

"I just remembered. I gotta go." Mila-Rose quickly walked away. She wouldn't deny it. Ichimaru Gin was one scary mother fucker.

Gin put his hands on the bar counter and leaned in on Rangiku. "Have you missed me?" his face got a little too for Rangiku's liking.

"Gin, back away, will ya. You're creeping me out."

"Aw, Ran-chan. Ya hurting me. And all I wanted was a kiss."

"Get away from me," Rangiku yanked Gin's right arm away and stormed off. Gin wouldn't have it that way and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me."

"Ran-chan, ah just wanna talk, that's all."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Ya still not angry cause ah ditched ya for Aizen, are ya? Ah had mah reasons and ya know it."

"Gin, I forgive you for all that." She said and yanked her arm of off Gin's grip. "But the pain is still there. I'm not just gonna get over it that easily. If ever." She stormed off. Gin only looked on amused.

"It's okay, cause ah like ta watch'ya leave." Rangiku only flipped him for that. Gin took off his shirt and said. "Hard to get. Ah like that." He then dived into the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this. And the reason I chose Titanic is because I love the movie and I'm a hopeless romantic. I want all couples on this FF to get a feel of it. Well, whether or not I continue with this is up to you people and your reviews. And by the way, I've never been to the Rio Carnival so all I know is from what I've read on Wikipedia or seen on Youtube so I would appreciate it if any of you have ever been to the Rio Carnival could give a description of what it was like, that'd be great. And there will be more Ichigo and Rukia in the near future so don't worry. Well, that's all folks. See ya real soon.<strong>


End file.
